1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) illumination device, and more particularly, to a sound control for changing light color of a LED illumination device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A LED lamp is different from the conventional tungsten lamp which needs large current for illumination. The LED is a semiconductor component which illuminate lights via electrons and holes coupling effect; therefore the LED lamp needs very small current compared to the conventional tungsten lamp. The LED lamp has many advantages such as compact volume, long-term life time, lower threshold voltage, higher lighting efficiency, cold light source, lower power consumption, fast response rate, excellent vibration-proof ability and good monochromatism to be regarded as a green light source. Nowadays, the LED lamp is popularly used for home appliances, telephones, panel illuminators, fog lights for cars, traffic lights and etc. Also, the LED lamp is widely used for outdoor landscape illuminating such as for light box advertising, nightscape lighting in building, light spotting, light projecting and lightening on inter land.
For indoor illumination, various decorative LED lamps using different compounds of semiconductor material and element to provide varied LED structures are developed to fulfill colorful LED lamps with red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple and even dynamic or entertainment illumination by lighting arrangement or circuit control. However, the conventional LED lamp usually utilizes multiple LED dies each emitting specific color densely arranged to provide a monochromatic light. Or multiple LED dies with various colors are combined and mixed together to a colorful lamp, and a circuit control is introduced to adjust the lamp to provide different color and brightness for the illumination. In the conventional LED lamp, large amount of LED dies occupy the space, which will limit the design of size and installation for the LED lamp. Therefore, in order to promote the competition ability of the LED lamp, there is a need to improve the structure and function of the conventional LED lamp.